Dark Innocence
by Lawliette
Summary: Bakura tries to remember his love life in the past with the help of Ryou. Will he find it or will his memory be fogged up with his unpleasant times?
1. Blast From The Past

Riku: Hey people! First time writin a ficcy!!! Be nice, k? Flames accepted. Flames used to burn Anzu!  
MWHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Some notes first:  
  
~...~ = thoughts  
"..." = speech  
  
And, can't forget the disclaimer, can I? Baku-chan?  
  
Bakura: *sigh* All the characters in this chapter do not belong to Riku. The only thing she owns is this  
story's plot.  
  
Chapter 1-Blast From The Past  
  
Darkness...Fear...Pain... A cloaked figure approached the white- haired boy. "W-who are you?" the white-haired boy's raspy voice growled. He could not see the cloaked figure's face but he had a feeling it was a girl, noticing how her body was built  
  
"You have forgotten the one you most loved?" the white-haired boy instantly knew it was a girl noticing her smooth, feminine voice.  
  
"I don't know you and I don't love anybody! L-leave me alone!" He screamed. The girl sighed.  
  
"Follow your heart and you'll find true happiness" The ground suddenly started to break apart and the white-haired boy fell into darkness...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ryou suddenly woke up. His yami, Bakura, instantly appeared out of The Sennen Ring.  
  
" Your nightmares again?" Bakura asked trying to hide his concern in his voice. Ryou grinned."I don't think I like that smile....you're up to something, what was the dream about?"Bakura asked.  
  
"You might not want to know, hehe..."Ryou replied  
  
."Yes I do, you've been having these nightmares almost everyday since last month, so what the heck happened?"Bakura yelled. Ryou cringed at his yami's sudden outburst but quickly recovered.  
  
" Alright, these dreams were about...you..."  
  
"WHAT?!, you're serious?"  
  
"Yes, ummm, before I tell you what happened, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What if I don't answer?"  
  
"Than I'm not telling you what happened in my dream"  
  
"Fine, like I care!" Bakura crossed his arms and glared at Ryou. Ryou made that mischievious grin again. Bakura had the same wierd feeling again that Ryou was up to somthing again.  
  
"My dream was like so strange. There was like all these people that I didn't even know, and all these strange places and-"  
  
"Arrrg. alright ask me your stupid, baka-question!"Bakura looked as if he was going to burst any moment from his anger. Ryou simply looked proud of himself for outwitting a five-thousand year-old tomb robber. Than Ryou tensed.  
  
~I don't know about this, he might get mad and he might beat me up again just like back than...no, no, no he doesn't do that anymore, he's nicer to me and, and..... he's like a big brother to me and a friend....ok, i'll do it...deep breath... ~"Ummm...Bakura, did you have a girlfriend when you were a tomb robber?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Riku:Heheh, cliffie! I'm so evil. Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Bakura: Do I.... erm...have to answer the...question?  
  
Riku: Yes you do, or else I'll use my super authoress powers do force you to cuz I'm the Evil Cliffie Witch Of  
The South-East!!  
  
Bakura: South-East?  
  
Riku: What? All the other witches took North, East, South, and East, so why can't I take South-East?  
  
Bakkura: .U  
  
Riku: I know itz kinda short but R&R, pweeez? 


	2. Bakura's Confession

Riku: I'm back! Wow, i'm such a good girl, updating two chapters in one day! Nothing else to do so, i just  
thought I'd update. Since Bakura is trying to get away, *looks at bakura who is tied to a chair trying to  
bite the ropes off* I'll do the disclaimer. All the Yu-gi-oh Characters in this chapter belongs to  
Takahashi-sensei and I forgot to mention this but last chapter, the cloaked figure is mine so don't steal  
and this fanfic is not made for money it's for fun*mutters*well for you guys...  
  
~...~ = thoughts  
  
"..." = speech  
*...*= flashback  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Last Time on Dark Innocence- ~I don't know about this, he might get mad and he might beat me up again just like back than...no, no, no he doesn't do that anymore, he's nicer to me and, and..... he's like a big brother to me and a friend....ok, i'll do it...deep breath... ~"Ummm...Bakura, did you have a girlfriend when you were a tomb robber?"  
  
Chapter 2-Bakura's Confession  
  
Ryou didn't dare make eye contact to Bakura. All Ryou could feel was his heart pumping swiftly and all he could do was wish he hadn't asked that question in the first place..."Ummm...Bakura? I k-know this is sort of private and everything so you don't have to answer it and I pr-promise I won't br-bring that up ever a-again so ahhhh...yeah..."  
  
Bakura was still silent but finally spoke "I'll tell if you promise me that you won't tell anybody else, ...especially your friends Yugi and the others" Bakura was staring at Ryou waiting for an answer.  
  
"O-okay"  
  
Bakura sighed."I know I had a girl who I really loved back than...but I just can't remember how she looks like anymore. I don't even remember her name. We had alot of fun times together and we both were probably the best thiefs in town...  
  
* "Okay, I'll go make a diversion and you go and take the dough," said a beautiful feminine voice. " Alright,"Bakura replied.*  
  
"So, did you take it?" asked Ryou  
  
"Yes, and we didn't have tko steal for a whole month" Bakura smiled, recalling his memory."We didn't always have to steal, we had our fun times"  
  
* Bakura and the girl were holding hands walking along the shoreline of the beach. Suddenly, the girl ran into the ocean and splashed water at Bakura. "Got ya!" She yelled, grinning happily.*  
  
"But one day, we were planning on stealing some loot in the pharoah's palace but that baka-pharoah's guards caught her. I managed to run away from them, but that was the last time I ever saw her..."  
  
*"Shhhhh...I hear someone" Bakura whispured to the girl. They stayed still, until they heard the guards go away, but they didn't.  
  
Suddenly, a guard yelled" Hey! There's someone in here!" The guard saw them in their hiding place. Other guards soon surrounded us.  
  
"Run!" Bakura yelled. The two made a break for it and ran past the guards. The two ran and ran. They soon saw the exit out.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a scream"Let me go!" It was the girl. Bakura was about to run back and fight the guards in order to free her, but he stopped when he heard her speak."Bakura! Just go! There's no point for both of us to get caught! Run! Just leave me...and...I-I...love you..."She was in tears. All Bakura could do was just stare at her, crying,... too scared to move.  
  
~This might be the last time I will ever see her...I can't just go now...~"I love you, too...goodbye..."he whispured.~  
  
After that story, nobody said a thing. Ryou sweared Bakura just rubbed his eyes, not because they were itchy, it was because he was...crying...?"B-Bakura, I'm s-so sorry..."  
  
"Just be careful, cause if I find out you told this to anyone..."Bakura pretended he was dead ."And, just because I told you I had a past love life, doesn't mean I 'm growing soft!"Bakura grinned, lying on the bed with no trace of his sadness anymore. Ryou was just glad Bakura was back to his old self again. Ryou than did his infamous grin again.Bakura pretended he was panicky "So, what are you up to now eh? Gee, i'm so scared"he said sarcastically.  
  
"Nothin, I just I wanna find this girl of yours...."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Riku: No, change that name  
  
Evil Cliffie Witch Of The South-East: Much better! Yay! Longer chapter, kinda sad...BUT!!!  
I did another cliffie!!!HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! 


	3. Old Friends

Riku: Gee, I guess i really don't have anything to do, this is the third chapter I updated today...  
NEWAYZ, I finally decided to let Bakura out of his torture and now's he's trying to kill me with a  
cooking pan...sorry if this charter is crappy, I'm running out of ideas, I'll be happy to use yours if you  
have any, but I might not use all of them. BTW, I fixed up this chapter, cuz of the spelling...hehe,  
thnx a lot, blkdrgn! *wink.wink*  
  
~...~ = thoughts  
  
"..." = speech  
  
*...*= flashback  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Last Time on Dark Innocence- Bakura grinned, lying on the bed with no trace of his sadness anymore. Ryou was just glad Bakura was back to his old self again. Ryou than did his infamous grin again.Bakura pretended he was panicky "So, what are you up to now eh? Gee, i'm so scared"he said sarcastically.  
  
"Nothin, I just I wanna find this girl of yours...."  
  
Chapter 3- Old Friends  
"Right, Ryou, you are just a genious aren't you. Just think, you thought all of that by yourself, wow...SHE'S DEAD FOR RA'S SAKE!!!" Bakura screamed. Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"I just have this feeling that she's not dead..." Ryou said deep in thought and ignoring Bakura's groaning. "You know, I 'm just very....I don't know...."  
  
"Stupid, that's what you are. Even if she was alive, how would you know where to find her, besides if we did manage to find her, I won't recognize her, so just give up. It's none of your business, it's my problem not yours." Bakura closed his eyes in fustration. Silence.  
  
"Ummm, I'll go make breakfast."  
  
After breakfast, Ryou decided to go out to the park to get some fresh air and think about what happened this morning. ~I should have never asked that question, I feel so..guilty..~  
  
~No, it was right for you to ask, I needed to get it out of me anyways~  
  
"Wha? Who said that?" Ryou looked around to see who said that, but only found people staring at him strangly.  
  
"Kids these days" an old grampa said shaking his head.(A.N.-I just had to do that)  
  
~It's me, baka, in your head~ Ryou jumped up in surprise. He had almost forgotten that Bakura was part of him so he knows what he thinks.  
  
~Sorry, forgot you were in my head. Next time tell me it was you sooner or else people's gonna send me to demented school or something~  
  
~Next to you forgetting me, you also forgot that you are demented, you have a spirit living inside of your head. Tell me, that's demented, no?~  
  
Ryou was glad he had a yami with this kind of sense of humor. Before he could answer his yami, he heard someone call his name. This time it did not sound like Bakura, it was a group of voices.  
  
"Ryou! Long time no see, eh?" Yugi asked. His other friends followed. Ryou heard a "humph" in his head and recognized it as his yami.  
  
"Nice to see you guys!" Ryou replied. It had been a long time since he saw Yugi and his friends, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda.The last time they had seen each other was at the Battle City tournament. If it wasn't for Yugi, he wouldn't have been here right now. He had missed them so much. Even with his yami, it still was quite boring around town. Ryou than saw a young, black-haired girl just hanging out with them, not saying anything."Yugi? Who is she?" Ryou asked pointing to the girl.  
  
"Oh, yeah! She's Akiko and she's really nice.We met her at school at the beginning of the term." Yugi answered. Than he turned to her and introduced Ryou to her."Akiko, this is my friend, Ryou and Ryou, this is Akiko"  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Ryou smiled with his hand out ready to shake. Ryou noticed she was hesitant and assumed she was shy. But she finally shook it.  
  
"Same here,"she said in a friendly voice.  
  
~She looks...vaguely...farmiliar~ Bakura thought in his head... *********************************************************************** Evil Cliffie Witch Of The South-East: Guess what?.....ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!!  
  
Bakura: There you are!*Get's ready to strike with the cooking pan*  
  
Evil Cliffie Witch Of The South-East: WAIT!! Can I borrow it? I won't hit you,I promise!  
  
Bakura: NO!  
  
Evil Cliffie Witch Of The South-East: PWEETY PWEESE?*Puppy eyes*  
  
Bakura: ARGGGG! Fine!  
  
Evil Cliffie Witch Of The South-East: Die stupid, baka-Anzu!* Kids, plz dun try dis at home*  
  
Bakura: I don't regret this at all! :)  
  
Riku: Okay, milk and cookies to:  
  
dkg-Thnx for being my first reviewer ever!  
  
Windfire-Yeah, smart, ain't he?  
  
Blkdrgn-Thnx, for the comments and what I need to work at! Dude, I need more reviewers like  
this! Extra cookies for you!!!  
  
Thank You, all three of you! You guys are my first 3 reviewers! 


	4. Realizing

Riku: Hey, everybody! Wassup? I might not be updating for awhile since the long weekend is over (for me  
and maybe some of you). But, I promise I'll update, next week! Ok, onto the next chapter. Thank You  
SO much, Blkdrgn! I'm going to use part of your idea! (Not telling what it is) Another plate of cookies  
and milk for you! Uh oh! Ran out of cookies! BAKURA, ANOTHER BATCH!!!  
  
Bakura: OMR! (Oh my Ra) The kitchen's on fire!!!  
  
Riku: -_-U I'm never letting him cook again...well, at least in my kitchen.  
  
~...~ = thoughts  
  
"..." = speech  
  
*...*= flashback  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Last Time On Dark Innocence- "Akiko, this is my friend, Ryou and Ryou, this is Akiko"  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Ryou smiled with his hand out  
ready to shake. Ryou noticed she was hesitant and assumed  
she was shy. But she finally shook it.  
  
"Same here,"she said in a friendly voice.  
  
~She looks...vaguely...farmiliar~ Bakura thought in his head... ***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4- Confusion  
  
~Argggg...I can't get this stupid feeling out of my head!~  
  
~AHEM! Bakura, stop talking to me! Can't you see that I'm talking to Yugi?~  
  
~Like I care about the little shrimp...can't we just ditch the guy and go home?~  
  
~ Be quiet!~  
  
~Whatever...~  
  
" And than Yami put the Dark Magician Girl on the field and we won!" Yugi was telling Ryou about his duels in Battle City. Apparently, Bakura was bored of this and wanted to go home and do something else rather than yapping all day long. But something was on his mind ever since he saw Akiko...  
  
~ No, it couldn't be her, but she looked so alike. Her name sounded farmiliar, too... but it couldn't, it just couldn't. Well, it's not like I don't want her back, I really miss her, but the chances of her alive and in this period of time seems impossible. She doesn't look like she has a Millenium Item either...nah, I'm worrying to much, it's probably not her...~  
  
~BAKURA!!! Stop talking to me! Yugi's telling me the interesting part and you start taliking again! And I don't even know what you're taliking about! You're mumbling again!~  
  
~Gee, don't have to blow your top, sheesh...~  
  
~OK, that does it! We're going home! Humph!~  
  
~Doesn't matter to me, I wanna go home~  
  
"Yugi, I think I'll be going home now, I have a sudden case of headache" ~Because of a certain white-hair, five-thousand year old, Egyptian, tombrobber!~  
  
~Right! Now, can we go?~  
  
"Oh, so do you need us to take you home?"Yugi asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"It's alright, even if something happens to me, this will save me... if he's not being stubborn again" Ryou said, pointing to his Millenium Ring.  
  
Yugi didn't look satisfied, but finally said "Alright, just be careful it's getting dark, ok?" Ryou nodded and said a goodbye to everyone.  
  
Ryou was on the streets making his way back home. ~You make me so annoyed some times, you know? Wait, correction, you make me annoyed ALL the time!~  
  
~It's nature and it's in my blood, besides, who would want to listen to that shrimp brag all about his yami's victiories, huh?~ Ryou rolled his eyes for the second time.  
  
Suddel'y, they saw a figure running towards them. Ryou didn't think twice of this, because it was normal. But he soon realized it was the new girl, Akiko. Ryou was going to say hello when she bumped into him with her head down.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled and continued running. Ryou was going to attempt another try at saying hello, but when he turned around, she was gone.  
  
"Hmmm, wierd! She probably didn't recognize me or didn't see me..." Ryou said as he continued his way home. On his way, he stopped by the music shop because of Bakura's complaints.  
  
Bakura had an eye on an Avril Lavigne CD and told Ryou he wanted it. Ryou searched his coat pockets for his wallet. He started to panick after a few minutes of searching."Uh, oh!" Ryou said.  
  
~ What now? Your pocket has a dead rat in it?~  
  
~ Worse! I lost my wallet!~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Evil Cliffie Witch of The South-East: *coughing from smoke in kitchen* As you*cough*can tell,  
I*cough* made another clif*cough*fie! Mwahaha*cough,  
cough*never mind...*COUGH*  
  
Bakura: Ummmm...since she's busy coughing herself to death, I guess I should fill in for her...so  
errrr... R&R. We ran out of cookies, but we still have milk.... _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Milk and Cookies goes to, no wait, Milk goes to:  
  
Blkdrgn: Thnx for reviewing every chapter!!!  
  
Fanasy: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Sweet Misery: Haha! That's so funny! XD! BTW, thnx for adding me to your favourites list!  
  
kiko: SIS! you actually updated without an insult! *glomps my sister*  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
*Gasp* She did more than 1000 words this time! Anyways, if any of you have msn messenger, feel free to chat with her! Her msn is kawaiichibitenshi@hotmail.com and she says THNX SO MUCH!!! 


	5. Confusion

Riku: Finally, a nice Saturday where I can finally relax...  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHH! There'a a bunch of crazy readers trying to break  
down the house! CAN'T YOU UPDATE BEFORE THEY DESTROY EVERYTHING?  
  
Riku: -_-U I spoke too soon... OH WELL! A writer 's gotta do what a writer's gotta do!  
  
~...~ = thoughts  
  
"..." = speech  
  
*...*= flashback  
  
*********************************************************************** Last Time On Dark Innocence  
  
Bakura had an eye on an Avril Lavigne CD and told Ryou he wanted it. Ryou searched his coat pockets for his wallet. He started to panick after a few minutes of searching. "Uh, oh!" Ryou said.  
  
~ What now? Your pocket has a dead rat in it?~  
  
~ Worse! I lost my wallet!~ *********************************************************************** Chapter 5- Confusion  
  
~Heheh, I guess it's time I do something useful...~  
  
~BAKURA! Don't you dare try to steal it! What if we get caught?~  
  
~What do you mean by WE?~  
  
~ARGGGGGG~ You make me so mad at times, no wait, ALL THE TIME!~  
  
Ryou thought hard about what could have happenned to his wallet. ~ I must of dropped it somewhere~ He started to look around the store but accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going, kid" A fat man said glaring at Ryou.  
  
~ Ryou, let me out and I'm gonna give that guy a piece of my mind!~  
  
"A thousand pardons, sir!~ Ryou said politely bowing his head down a little avoiding eye-contact. After the man glared some more, he walked away. ~ Bakura, when are you going to learn that violence doesn't solve anything?~  
  
~ I never learned it, I'm not learning now, and I'll never learn it! Violence does solve problem. If you don't believe me, here's an example, back in Ancient Egypt, when there's someone in my way, stab them a few times in the chest and there! You're free to do anything you want!~  
  
~Never mind, I wish I never even bumped into th-WAIT! Bumped! Akiko must have bumped into me and then my wallet dropped! I can't believe that I didn't figure that out sooner! Let's go to outside and find it! It's bound to be there somewhere!~  
  
~Yeah, whatever!~  
  
Ryou ran outside to look for the wallet! " Hmmmm...this is about where she bumped into me..." A chocolate-coloured, square-shaped thing flew by. Bakura quickly noticed.  
  
~ There, baka~  
  
Ryou turned around picked the brown thing up." It's just a paper bag."  
  
~ Well, then keep on looking!~  
  
Ryou continued looking for the next few minutes. Soon, Bakura was growing impatient and came out to help.  
  
" Bakura! You actually wanted to help! It's a miracle!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
" I just want to go home, that's all!" Bakura replied as he was looking behind a bush. About thirty minutes passed and still, nothing.  
  
"Look, baka, there's nothing! The only explaination is that someone found it and took it!" Bakura said, growing impatient once more.  
  
"It can't be, it's really dark out, no one would come out!" Ryou replied. Bakura opened his mouth to defend his theory but couldn't find anything. They both stood there silently.  
  
" Ryou, what if...Akiko stole it?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Evil Cliffie Witch of The South-East: How's that? *Readers outside stop  
banging and reads the chappie*  
  
Bakura: Whew! Finally...*Readers finish reading and bang for more*  
  
Evil Cliffie Witch of The South-East: What? Another chapter again?  
  
Bakura: Ok, now that she's busy typing her next chapter, let's give the cookies and milk!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Cookies and Milk To:  
  
Sweet Misery: I'm flattered! Thnx so much! That's the nicest thing  
anyone said to me about my writing!  
  
Miah The Storm Wolf: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Blkdrgn: Can't forget you can I? Yep the cookies are good, eh? They're made by me and Bakura! Well, actually, all Bakura did was lick  
the extra cookie dough off the spoon so, I guess I get all the credit! And I also wouldn't want to listen to Yugi brag about Yami either *wink, wink*, *nudge, nudge*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thnx everyone for reviewing! You guys review and I update, k? Good! It's a deal done well!  
  
Next Update: Probably tommorow since I don't have anything to do! 


	6. Meetings

Riku: I promised I was gonna update today, and I did!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, but it's a little late, don't you think?  
  
Riku: Does that mean you actually want to find out what's gonna happen in this chappie?  
  
Bakura:...nooooo.....  
  
Riku: Right...  
  
~...~ = thoughts  
  
"..." = speech  
  
*...*= flashback ***********************************************************************  
  
Last Time On Dark Innocence  
  
"Look, baka, there's nothing! The only explaination is that someone found it and took it!" Bakura said, growing impatient once more.  
  
"It can't be, it's really dark out, no one would come out!" Ryou replied. Bakura opened his mouth to defend his theory but couldn't find anything. They both stood there silently.  
  
" Ryou, what if...Akiko stole it?" ***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6- Meetings  
  
" That's not right!" Ryou immediatly answered. " She would never do something like that!" Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"You just met her for like thirty seconds! Stop being so stupid!" Bakura spat.  
  
Ryou winced. " B-but she seems so nice..."  
  
"You've just seen her outside, not the inside!" Bakura said in a kinder-but-still-very-mean-tone, after he saw Ryou wince. More silence. "...sorry..." Bakura muttered.  
  
" It's alright, right now, we have to see if you're theory is right" Ryou looked at the dark sky. "Or, maybe tommorow"  
  
The next day, Ryou phoned Yugi, asking if they could meet at the park with all his friends.  
  
"Okay, we'll be there!" Yugi answered happily.  
  
"And make sure to bring Akiko too!" Ryou bursted out.~Whoops! Wasn't thinking!~  
  
~What do you think you're doing?~  
  
~Sorry!~  
  
"What? Whoa! Why do you have a suddenly want her to come? She's coming. Wait a second...YOU LIKE HER?" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"No of course not! It's just that since she's new to me, I want to know more about her, not because I like her!" Ryou quickly explained.  
  
Yugi grinned slyly. " Right...well, see you there!"  
  
"Bye" Ryou said.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the gang was at the park. Bakura was keeping an eye on Akiko while inside Ryou's mind.  
  
"So, what do you think we should do? How about watching a movie?" Anzu suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not? So, what movie should we watch?"Yugi asked.  
  
" How about Super Dog? Hehe!" Joey said excitedly. (A.N. I know, lame but its a part of a plan)  
  
Everyone stared at Jounouchi. It was silent, except for Ryou, who could hear Bakura laughing his head off.  
  
"So, are you super dog?" Honda mocked recalling Jounouchi's battles with Kaiba and Otogi.  
"What?! I just like watching professional animals do movies, so backoff!"answered Jounouchi with hints of hurtness in his voice.  
  
"Whoa! Chill, guys!" Anzu said.  
  
"Humpth!" Jounouchi and Hoda said at the same time.  
  
Ryou noticed that Akiko was staying silent and just staying out of this fight. Ryou approached her.  
  
" So, you like it around here?" Ryou asked in a friendly voice.  
  
" Yeah, I get to meet so many kind people!" Akiko said smiling at Ryou.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura noticed a flash of gold in her pocket. A very farmiliar colour. A colour he always wanted to see. A Millenium Item...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Riku: I decided to change my evil name back to my old one cause :  
a) to lazy to type that long name  
b) you guys are used to my cliffies  
  
Bakura: Whew! Done the cookies! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Milk and Cookies to:  
  
Yume E. Yui: Thnx for chatting with me! And thnx for da cookies! Bakura loves them and he's still making fun of Kaiba!  
  
Marikzgal4eva: Whoa! Thnx for all those reviews and AVRIL ROX!!!  
  
Miah The Wolf Storm: XD  
  
blkdrgn: Thnx! It cracked me up to when I wrote that part! HAHA!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I now have AIM! (thnx to Yume-chan) Its RikuTenshi so add me if ya want! Bibi to my wonderful readers and reviewers! 


	7. WHAT!

Riku: Sorry for not updating for so long. *sigh* Bad news... from now on, I can only update on the  
weekends so gomen!  
  
Bakura: WHY?! CAN'T YOU UPDATE EVERYDAY?!?!?!  
  
Riku: O.oU Hmmmm....when did you start to worry about my fic?  
  
Bakura: Because I wanna know what hap-.... I mean, the readers are gonna try to break down the house  
again, so you should update more...  
  
Riku: Right...  
  
~...~ = thoughts  
  
"..." = speech  
  
*...*= flashback  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Last Time On Dark Innocence  
  
" So, you like it around here?" Ryou asked in a friendly voice.  
  
" Yeah, I get to meet so many kind people!" Akiko said smiling at Ryou.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura noticed a flash of gold in her pocket. A very farmiliar colour. A colour he always wanted to see. A Millenium Item...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7- Back  
  
~Ryou, let me take over this instant!~ Bakura spoke harshly to Ryou. Before Ryou could answer him back, Bakura was in control..  
  
"Hey! What's that in your pocket?" Bakura asked under the disguise of Ryou. Bakura knew it must be a millenium item, that gold was what he always wanted. If he had all seven, he would be invincible...  
  
"Oh, this!" Akiko said as she took out a gold object shaped like a...key. Bakura's eyes went wide in surprise.  
  
~ That's the Millenium Key!~ Bakura thought.  
  
~What is the meaning of all this, Bakura?~ asked Ryou with hints of anger in his voice.  
  
Bakura didn't reply. He was busy listening to where Akiko got a rare item like that. It was practically impossible for a weak girl like her to ever get her hands on an item that rare and is the only one existing on Earth.  
  
" It's an old antique that my father gave me after he came back from a trip to Egypt. He said he saw a strange man in white. The stranger gave him this after telling my father he was destined to have it. It's kind of a story that's hard to believe, but it's true." Akiko explained while Bakura's mouth was open wide. "Hey! It kind of looks like your thing that you have around your neck!" she said excitedly.  
  
~ARGGGGG! Stupid, stupid, stupid...~ Bakura thought. He forgot to hide the Millenium Ring in his shirt. He had to think of something fast. Something that wouldn't give the secrets of the dark powers these items have away...and something that wouldn't give him away too...  
  
"Errrrr...yeah! You're right! They do look like are alike..." Bakura said nevously as he thought of how lame that was. ~Stupid, stupid, stupid...~  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was still debating on which movie they should watch. Yugi noticed that "Ryou" was talking to Akiko. Yugi grinned evilly...  
  
"Guy! Listen! Ryou phoned me today to ask us to go to the park and than he suddenly asked me..." Yugi was telling the gang (excluding Ryou and Akiko) about Ryou's and his phone conversation...  
  
Soon after, they arrived at the movie theatre. They had picked Super Dog because ot Jounouchi's constant whining. Yugi , Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi were keeping a close watch on Ryou and Akiko. But Ryou wasn't Ryou, Bakura was still in control while Ryou was causing Bakura to have a huge headache.  
  
In the theatre, everyone sat down. Yugi winked at Anzu and she grinned back. They were up to something fishy...  
  
"I'm hungry!" Anzu whined. They were lucky the movie didn't start yet, or else, the customers would of gotten angry. But it was all part of the plan...  
  
"Me too!" said Yugi. Soon after, Jounouchi and Honda followed. Their plan was working.  
  
"So, why don't you and Akiko go get some popcorn, eh?" asked Jounouchi slyly as he winked back at Yugi.  
  
"Uhh...sure" Akiko said eyeing them suspiciously. "Ryou" also eyed them the same way, but they still went to get the popcorn, while the rest of the gang snickered behing them.  
  
The two walked out and headed to the food court, but Akiko was pushing Bakura into an empty room. Bakura looked at Akiko, but she wasn't Akiko...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Riku: Whew! Longest chapter I've ever done! Anywayz, good news again! Summer's almost coming which means no school, which means more updates, yay!  
  
Bakura: TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO AKIKO!!! WHO THE HECK IS SHE?!?!  
  
Riku: Calm down! Right now, give the milk and cookies, so people will review more and the more reviews I get, the faster I update, ok?  
  
Bakura: Fine...  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Milk and Cookies go to:  
  
Yume E. Yui- Thnx for reviewing! PEACE OUT, DUDE! I MEAN DUDETTE!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Riku: WHAAAAAAAAAAA!! Only one rewiewer! Plz review, cuz I don't think my story's being appreciated anymore! *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Bakura: OMG! That means you're not going to update! Than that means I'm never gonna know what the heck happened to Akiko! NOOOOOOOO!!! 


	8. Reunited

Riku: Heh, heh. Remember last time I said I would update more often because summer's just around the  
corner? Well, it's the opposite...hehe...BUT it's not MY fault! You people aren't reviewing!  
  
Bakura: *Serious Tone* My fellow worshippers, she is about to burst. Don't panic. Run. For. Your. Lives.  
  
Riku: O.oU Fellow worshippers?  
  
Bakura: People worship me, I know it...  
  
Riku: Right...anyways, this is gonna be the last chappie!!! BUT I promise I'll make a sequel after I finish a  
humor fic, which I'll start...probably tommorow...or not...  
  
~...~ = thoughts  
  
"..." = speech  
  
*...*= flashback  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Last Time on Dark Innocence  
  
"Ryou" also eyed them the same way, but they still went to get the popcorn, while the rest of the gang snickered behing them.  
  
The two walked out and headed to the food court, but Akiko was pushing Bakura into an empty room. Bakura looked at Akiko, but she wasn't Akiko...  
  
********************************************************************** Chapter 8 (Final Chapter)- Reunited  
  
"A-Akira?" Bakura asked gazing at stranger's shiny blue eyes. Bakura couldn't believe it. It couldn't be her, could it? She should have been dead.Unless...the Millenium Key!  
  
" Hm? How do you know my name? No matter, just hand over the Millenium Ring and I'll spare your pitiful life." The stranger spoke coldly.  
  
Bakura couldn't hold it in any longer. It had to be her. Her voice, so farmilliar, her eyes, so crystal-like...just like five thousand years ago. He had to tell her now before he goes insane.  
  
"Akira, it's me," Bakura spoke softly using his own tone, instead of Ryou's. ~Maybe now she'll recognize me... ~ This was a miracle. She was back...  
  
After hearing that, The stranger's eyes widen. " Bakura...?" Silence. Bakura nodded. Akira suddenly huggged Bakura tightly, refusing to let him go. Bakura felt tears forming in his eyes. He felt Akira's tears on his shirt. Both of them remained silient. Just hugging and crying with happiness. Akira was the first to break the silience.  
  
" I thought you were gone..." Akira said. Bakura couldn't make a sound. He was too happy. All he could do was shake his head and mouth "No".  
  
Bakura decided he needed to clear things up a bit. No, a lot. But he didn't know what to ask first. There were so many questions that he needed the answers. First he let go of Akira and stared into her beautiful eyes. "Akira, how did you, why, ..." He didn't know how to speak. He was to dazed.  
  
" The pharoah spared my life. He didn't kill me. Instead, he trapped me in this and wished I lead a better life in the future..."Akira explained. Bakura's fist clenched into a tight ball at the sound of "pharoah" Akira saw this and tried not to giggle. "Bakura, we should be grateful he didn't kill me!"  
  
"Okay, but why were you collecting the Millenium Items?" He asked curiously. He wanted to know. He had his reasons. He wanted to be powerful...and another reason he didn't want to admit... it was kind of stupid.  
  
Akira blushed and turned around so Bakura wouldn't see it. " It's because...I heard of a legend...that if one brings the seven Sennen Items together...it would bring them great power. Well that's probably true, but there was another legend stating that it would also grant the person a wish...so, I was thinking...if I brought the Item's together, I could bring you back with the wish."  
  
Bakura blushed back and gave her a quick hug. He wanted the Item's for the same reason. To bring her back. But...they had to solve a problem right now...  
  
"Alright, what are we gonna tell the others?" Bakura asked grinning. He hadn't stopped asking himself if this was a dream or not. It was like the tenth time, but of course, he didn't want it to be a dream.  
  
Akira grinned after that. "I dunno, tell them I'm a theif hidden in their little ol' innocent friend? That's going to cause some permanent brain damage...or at least some fainting..." Akira joked. Bakura and Akira laughed. It was just the good old days, just the two of them. But, they seriously had to tell the others that their friend has a yami inside of her..and they might also find out about...Bakura's and Akira's umm...affection for each other.  
  
After the laughter was gone, the two looked at the door. How were they going to tell them? Deep inside Bakura's mind, he didn't want to tell them. He didn't want them to interfere with him and Akira...especially that annoying brat Jounouchi. He had a sudden vision of him and Akira in a church getting married and...JOUNOUCHI WAS HIS BEST MAN?! Bakura shook the vision out of his head. He's getting insane.  
  
"Bakura? Bakura? Hello? BAKURA?" Akira screamed in his ear. Akira frowned. She knew him well enough to tell that Bakura was obviously thinking hard or, most of the time, worrying.  
  
"Wha?" Bakura looked confused. That vision was getting into his head. He took a deep breath. " So how are we gonna tell them?" His eyes suddenly widen as he said "Do you realize how much time we've spent here?" They're going to get suspicious and look for us!"  
  
Akira's eyes followed suit and quickly dragged Bakura out of the empty theatre. ~She hasn't grown weaker a bit~ Bakura thought chuckling inside of his mind.  
  
"WAIT?!" Bakura shouted before Akira could touch the door knob of the door. Akira turned and looked at him. "What are we going to tell the others?" Akira shrugged and quickly dashed out the door.  
  
"We'll think of something when we get there, okay?" Akira answered with a tiny hint of annoyance in her voice. Bakura sighed. ~Might as well get this over with....~  
  
They opened the theatre of where the other's were with a slam. People looked in their direction and shushed them rudely. The two turned bright pink. They crept back to their seats as people glared at them. The two got closer...and the others weren't there! Akira looked into Bakura's eyes with concern. The two understood each other. They had been too late and the others had gone out to look for them. They tip-toed out of the theatre as silently as they could and recieved more glares and angry grunts.  
  
Once out the theatre, the two couldn't stop laughing. The angry people in there made them laugh. But they stopped when they heard farmilliar voices.  
  
"Hey, Ryou and Akiko...what have you two been up to now, and where's the popcorn?" asked Jounouchi who was grinning slyly. Bakura could hear Yugi whispur to Anzu.  
  
"I told you, those two liked eachother! Why else would they take so long to come back to the theatre?" Bakura's face turned a shade of red in anger. "Like yami like hikari", just like "Like dad, like son." he thought.  
  
Bakura couldn't hold it in anymore and shouted back at Yugi. " Mind your own bussiness. You don't know these things because you don't even have a girlfriend!" Everyone's eyes widen except for Yugi who had turned into...Yami. Yami growled.  
  
"I know it's you Bakura! What do you want?" Yami asked threateningly. Yami could feel the anger boil up inside of him. How dare anyone hurt his hikari. He clenched his fist into a tight ball. Suddenly, Yami could feel another dark precense close by. His eyes wandered around the main hall of the theatre.  
  
"Pharoah, it's me..." Akira said softly. She felt a little intimidated by Yami. Yami's eyes fell on Akira and they went wide with surprise. He glared after that. Everyone could feel the tension between Bakura and Yami...and most were confused by what was going on.  
  
"Akira? It's a surprise to see you here...and with him!" Yami said emphazising "him" with an angry growl. Yami already knew the answer but wanted her and Bakura to admit it to the others. It was their price to pay for insulting his hikari.  
  
A long moment of silence was folllowed after that. No one knew what to say, especially Akira and Bakura. Bakura knew all along that Yami was going to play this dirty trick to them.  
  
Yami sighed." Next time you won't be so lucky. I'll tell them...now go and I don't want to see either of you again, got it?" Akira stopped Bakura before Bakura's fist landed on Yami's nose. Akira quickly nodded to Yami and dragged Bakura, leaving the others, excluding Yami, to be speechless.  
  
Once out the cinema, Bakura and Akira walked home. "Akira? Um....if your hikari is living by herself...then maybe you could live with me..." Bakura suggested.He knew this was very stupid, but he just had to try. He looked at Akira and saw her lips curl into a huge smile.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask!" she exclaimed and without thinking, kissed him lightly on the cheek. Bakura's cheeks turned into a shade of pink, possibly darker than when he was trying to kill Yami. Akira was blushing lightly and quickly said a goodbye.  
  
"...bye Akira, call you tommorow...," Bakura said as they parted ways. He had never felt this happy before since...well, five-thousand years ago. Suddenly, Bakura heard a soft giggle coming from his head, and he quickly recognized it as Ryou's voice.  
  
~Hehe, I saw everything, Bakura! I told you she was alive, I always listen to my instincs.~ Ryou said.  
  
~What?! Ryou, mind your own bussiness, okay?~Bakura replied as he rolled his eyes.  
  
~ Whatever you say, just don't forget the promise. You know, phoning Akira tommorow...~ Ryou said mischieviously.  
  
~Yeah, I know, hey! You still need to tell me what happened in your dream remember?~  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Riku: YES! I'm finally done! Just want to say thnx to all my readers and especially my  
reviewers! You can tell I improved alot from my crappy chappie 1 to dis chappie!  
  
Bakura: ...I just know people worship me...soon they'll make a statue of me...  
  
Riku: Yeah, yeah, yeah, and they put it in the washroom to show...umm...  
  
Miko(My sister): ...his respect to Captain Underpants!  
  
Bakura and Riku: Right...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Milk and Cookies Go to:  
  
SweetMisery: Thnk you SO much! ur reviews are so important to me!  
  
Yume E. Yui: Thnx 4 reviewing...and err...maybe Bakura's cookies can calm him down..(Ugh,  
they taste really bad, trust me, they do.)  
  
Miah The Storm Wolf: Thnx 4 reviewing! Meh, Akira's not as bad, tho! LOL. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
My next fic will be called "ElimiDate...YUGIOH STYLE!" and I'll send you guys an e-mail, for those who left their e-mail in my reviews, a preview of the fic, until then, tata! 


End file.
